Pactum Daemonum
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: En el siglo XVII, el sacerdote Sébastien Michaëlis atiende un misterioso caso de posesión demoníaca en un convento francés... Aclaraciones al final.


**Pactum Daemonum**

**_Aix-en-Provence, Francia, 1610:_**

El carruaje tirado por dos caballos se detuvo frente a los muros grises de un convento situado al final del bosque, del vehículo bajó un hombre de mediana edad, la capa que cubría su hábito blanco era tan oscura como su propia cabellera, en una de sus manos llevaba una Biblia y en la otra un rosario. Miró la luna llena que se erguía sobre él, no era plateada sino roja como la sangre mientras recordaba las líneas de la carta que le había enviado el Obispo, ordenándole que partiera de inmediato hacia ese lugar. Otro caso de posesión demoníaca y sólo había un hombre en toda Francia que podía encargarse de estos asuntos: el Inquisidor Sébastien Michaëlis.

El conductor del carruaje se santiguó, azotó los caballos y desapareció en medio de los árboles; Sébastien ni se inmutó. Debía de tener miedo como todos los demás lugareños y ese temor no era infundado: una de las monjas asesinó a todas sus compañeras, incluida la Madre Superiora y se rumoraba que el verdadero culpable del crimen había sido un demonio unido a ella por un pacto sobrenatural. Él estaba allí para enviar a ese ser de vuelta al Infierno y salvar el alma de la pobre chica así que antes de franquear los muros se colocó el rosario en su cuello e hizo la señal de la cruz.

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos y no fue sino hasta llegar a la capilla que presenció lo más espantoso: cadáveres putrefactos de más de cincuenta religiosas con sus rostros mutilados yacían esparcidos en el suelo, en los asientos, también suspendidas en las paredes tal cual si una bestia feroz se hubiese lanzado sobre ellas. Incluso para un hombre como él la visión de aquella masacre era repugnante.

Frente al altar estaba la única sobreviviente con el hábito manchado de sangre. Sébastien la miró bien: una jovencita de al menos diecisiete años, mechones rubios se asomaban fuera de su toca y tenía los ojos verdes. Parecía una muchacha cualquiera salvo por el pentagrama inscrito en su pupila derecha, el símbolo del contrato faustiano.

-Lo estábamos esperando, Padre…

-¿Qué has hecho, niña?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Ven, todavía no es muy tarde –dijo el Inquisidor extendiendo sus brazos –Aún puedes volver a los brazos de Nuestro Señor.

-La Joven Ama ya no es sierva de Dios. Ella ahora me pertenece.

De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida por una voz, –una voz ni masculina ni femenina, no parecía ser humana siquiera –Sébastien miró alrededor de la capilla buscando el origen de la voz y fue cuando dirigió su vista a un vitral redondo justo arriba del altar: allí había un cuervo apostado con los ojos negros clavados en él.

-He escuchado hablar mucho de usted, Padre Sébastien, de donde yo vengo es casi una leyenda. –aún cuando el pico del animal no se movía, indudablemente la voz venía de la criatura.

-Me alegra que en el Infierno mi trabajo sea reconocido, tendrás mucho de qué hablar cuando te envíe de vuelta

Acto y seguido, Sébastien abrió la Biblia y empezó a recitar en voz baja. El demonio rió; no era una risa amistosa sino burlona.

-Sus rezos son inútiles, sólo la Joven Ama puede darme órdenes. Si ella me ordena matarlo no dude de que lo despedazaré aquí mismo tal como lo hice con todas estas damas.

-No puedo permitir que continúes blasfemando aquí, en Su casa.

-Incluso Lucifer fue antes el favorito de Dios…

Sébastien comprendió lo que el ente quiso decir y miró a la chica quien aún seguía de pie escuchando la conversación. Lucía inocente, casi angelical; parecía imposible que una sierva de Dios…

-Dime, niña, ¿qué clase de rencor guarda tu corazón para hayas decidido vender tu alma a este demonio?

-¿Rencor? –ella sonrió maliciosamente -No puede haber sólo rencor cuando a una la encierran en este lugar, cuando a una le arrancan su hijo del vientre, cuando una es torturada y humillada. Usted, Padre, piensa que cualquiera que sirve a Dios es bondadoso por naturaleza pero no es así: ¡estas mujeres eran incluso mucho más crueles que el demonio con quien pacté! –gritó señalando los cadáveres –Mil veces recé para que mi suplicio acabara pero nadie me escuchó y dentro de mí creció el odio, un odio que usted jamás entendería; cada una de ellas fue asesinada porque así yo lo deseé y ahora que mi petición ha sido cumplida acepto pagar con mi alma.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, no había rastro en ellos de arrepentimiento alguno. Sébastien movió la cabeza una y otra vez, resignado:

-De ser así entonces no hay salvación para ti. Serás procesada por herejía y quemada en la hoguera de acuerdo con las leyes de la Santa Inquisición.

-Los humanos son criaturas extrañas –dijo el demonio –Claman tener libre albedrío pero si alguno escoge la compañía de las tinieblas es llamado hereje y posteriormente ejecutado, ¿no es lo que ustedes llaman "hipocresía"?

-No pretendas darme lecciones acerca de la naturaleza humana.

-Tiene razón, Padre, yo no comprendo a los humanos. Sólo sé de almas y si me disculpa es hora de mi cena. Fue un placer haber conversado con usted.

El cuervo abrió sus alas y voló en dirección a la chica; Sébastien se interpuso entre los dos con la intención de continuar su exorcismo pero un fuerte viento que parecía provenir del centro de la capilla lanzó lejos su Biblia, apagando de paso todas las antorchas. En medio de la oscuridad escuchó el golpe seco de algo que se desplomaba y cuando por fin logró restablecer el fuego descubrió que la joven yacía en el suelo con los párpados abiertos. De inmediato supo que ya no había nada que hacer: aquel cuerpo era sólo un cascarón vacío.

**_Londres, Inglaterra, 1886:_**

Los gritos del niño que estaba siendo horriblemente torturado por hombres enmascarados acabaron con su estadía aburrida en el Pandemonium; ciertamente hacía más de dos siglos que no había escuchado una invocación tan poderosa. Podía aún sentir el sabor del alma de aquella monja en sus labios, sin embargo ya comenzaba a sentirse hambriento y no era como los otros demonios que se saciaban con cualquier porquería que encontraran por allí. No. Prefería las almas complicadas, llenas de odio y sedientas de venganza entonces se relamió los labios: la de ese chico seguramente sería… deliciosa.

Remplazó su habitual forma de cuervo por la de un atractivo hombre de cabello negro en traje de mayordomo; una forma apta para el Conde Phantomhive. En todo caso si el contrato se extendía durante setenta, ochenta años o lo que durara la vida de este niño valía la pena esperar por tal exquisitez.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó de pronto el niño después de que ordenara matar a sus captores.

-Los demonios no tenemos nombre, puede darme el que desee –contestó mientras pensaba en la ironía de que, siendo una entidad de las tinieblas tuviera precisamente que servir a un Amo llamado Ciel.

El chico pensó durante algunos minutos.

-De ahora en adelante tu nombre será Sebastián.

El demonio hizo una reverencia.

-Estoy muy honrado, hace mucho tiempo conocí a un respetado hombre de fe aunque algo intransigente en sus ideas que se llamaba igual.

-¿De qué hablas? Ese era el nombre de mi perro. No serás más que un perro rastrero para mí.

Las cejas de Sebastián se arquearon, para ser un simple mocoso tenía una actitud bastante insolente y en sus ojos azules pudo notar destellos de rabia desmedida, como si no le hubiera bastado con aniquilar a sus torturadores.

-"Humanos, siempre insaciables… Nunca llegaré a entenderlos del todo pero quizás por eso sean criaturas tan interesantes…"

* * *

**Referencias:**

**-Los personajes "Ciel Phantomhive y "Sebastián Michaelis" son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

**-El Inquisidor Sébastien Michaëlis es una figura histórica, como algunos sabrán fue un reconocido demonólogo francés (y fanático religioso al parecer) de la Orden Dominica. No sé si Yana se basó en él para crear a Sebastián o si fue solo una mera coincidencia, en todo caso me parece bastante irónico y divertido que un demonio tuviera el mismo nombre de un sacerdote.**

**-La monja es un personaje de invención mía, lo hice para cuadrar un acontecimiento histórico de posesión demoníaca ocurrido en un convento francés en el que estuvo envuelto el Inquisidor Sébastien y del cual escribió un documento titulado "**_**Histoire admirable de la possession d'une penitente"**_**(1612).**

**-"**_**Pandemonium**_**" es una palabra inventada por el poeta inglés John Milton para su obra "El Paraíso Perdido" (1667), se supone que es lugar donde viven todos los demonios. Me pareció que era el lugar idóneo para que Sebastián se muriera del aburrimiento mientras no tuviera un contrato.**

**-Finalmente el título de este fic está en latín y si la conjugación verbal no es errónea significa algo así como "Pacto demoníaco". (sé que una historia extraña, pero tenía un en mi mente un raro diálogo entre los dos Sebastians que sirvió como base).**


End file.
